Geobreeders
CPM Manga | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Young King Ours | first = 1995 | last = | volumes = 15 | volume_list = }} is an ongoing manga series by Akihiro Ito. It was made into an OVA anime, which is distributed in Japan by Shōnen Gaho-sha and JVC and in North America by U.S. Manga Corps. The manga was partially translated by CPM Manga. A spin-off manga, not drawn by Ito, was released as ' '. Plot Ayagane City is overrun by phantom cats and are causing havoc throughout the city. That's when a young and overzealous group of entrepreneurs called Kagura Total Security step in to dissolve this problem for the right price. The story then takes a new twist when a newly hired salaryman joins the all-female Kagura team as a field operative. Geobreeders somewhat counts as a harem anime similar to that of Tenchi Muyo! and has a few fan service to go with it. Cast of Characters ; * : Yuka looks childish and spoiled, but she is the President and CEO of Kagura Total Security (神楽総合警備 ''Kagura Sōsei Keibi or "Kagura Synthesis Guard"). She rarely goes out on missions, but when she wants to, she can be very brave...sometimes. Her specialty is a crossbow. It's also been implied that she is older (by what degree is unknown) than she appears, and has been with Kagura the longest out of anybody (In the manga, she is shown in the background of a ruined photo of the first Kagura group). ; * : Maki is considered the "mysterious gunperson," much like Jigen from Lupin III. She's an expert in firearms, mainly handguns, and is known as the "Crimson/Red Shooting Star." Before joining Kagura, she used to dwell in the world of crime and had a crush on her rival (who had since moved on when she met him again). : A lot of her quotes, actions, and mannerism either parody or refer to the old Asian "shoot-'em-ups." (Akihiro Ito states that he's a fan of said shoot-'em-ups.) ; * : Eiko has the beauty and class of a debutante when out greeting clients for Kagura, but on the field and at headquarters, she's a diligent worker and a top-notch fighter. She is the resident accountant of the company and keeps track of company expenses. When fighting phantom cats, she wears brass knuckles. Eiko is also a munitions and explosives expert. ; * : Takami is arguably the cutest of the Kagura girls and is very shy meeting new clients. Takami is the computer hacker for Kagura and when she's out on the field, she takes out her butterfly knives and grenades to keep the Phantom Cats at bay. Takami is commonly seen wearing rollerblades when in the field. A serious character flaw of Takami is her inability to cope with stressful situations. When surprised and under mild to moderate duress, she freezes up and begins to babble incoherently. She used to be an otaku before joining Kagura according to the manga. ; * : Yu is Kagura's mechanic and hired driver whose job is to drive the team to anywhere they want to. She constantly tells them "A driver's job is to drive!" when she's ordered to go into the field. She's normally found brazenly sleeping in the basement and is also a chain smoker. ; * : Yoichi is the "lucky" guy who started his new life as a salaryman; hoping that Kagura would be a normal job. But as soon as he entered the building, he meets with a phantom cat that had planned on killing him. Luckily, Kikushima saves him and informs Taba about the work. Since his first day, he became a receiver of near-death situations; usually yelling about how he'll quit Kagura whilst his impulse and instinct help fight the Phantom Cats. : Most of the girls take a shine to him in one form or another; with Kikushima being the most upfront about it. But Taba feels better around Takami and Narusawa (成沢 The only depicted female member of the HOUNDS below). The former because she doesn't either point her weapon at him or force him into danger. The latter because he considers her one of the few sane women he meets. ; * : When Taba was young, he saw a stray cat and took care of it. The cat turned out to be a phantom cat named Maya. Unlike her unruly kin, she's calm, quiet and very shy. She's been close to Taba ever since and has helped out Kagura in some cases. Maya enjoys LuLu Brand cat food. ; : The Hounds are Kagura's state-sponsored rivals which are organized under the Ministry of Health and Welfare Second Health Division, under the command of Captain Yashima (矢島). The Hounds are militaristic in their operations to eliminate all phantom cats from Japan and they are deployed in vehicles disguised as garbage trucks. The MHW Second Division's shady director, Mr. Irie (入江), watches in seclusion keeping tabs on the Hounds and, for his own interest, Kagura. External links * Category:Anime of 1998 Category:Anime of 2000 Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Manga of 1995 Category:Seinen manga Category:Supernatural anime and manga Category:Central Park Media Category:Anime OVAs fr:Geobreeders ja:ジオブリーダーズ pt:Geobreeders tl:Geobreeders zh:魍魎游擊隊